Xiaolin Showdown, Lords of Shen Gong Wu
by XiaolinGod
Summary: Master Fung and Kimiko are acting strangely. The Xiaolin Warriors, now Wudai Warriors, are too busy to notice very much ... Until it is too late.
1. Chapter 1: Supernatural

**Xiaolin Showdown Story**

**Lords of Shen Gong Wu**

**Chapter 1: Supernatural**

It was a lovely day. Kimiko strolled through her favourite rose garden. The roses were blooming and letting out pure scents. Then, she heard a sound from the Xiaolin Temple.

"Kimiko!" she heard Omi calling.

"Just coming!" she shouted back. Just as she was about to walk towards the arena where Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were waiting, she saw a shadow hiding behind the bushes. She crept behind it.

"He-hello?" she asked.

The figure stepped out.

"Hello, Kimiko," said the figure, and touched her quickly with his hand before she could say anything. He then disappeared.

Kimiko hurried to the arena … Master Fung was there, with some new targets in place! She was a WUDAI WARRIOR!

"Sorry, Master Fung!" she said, sitting down next to Omi.

"You are now all Wudai Warriors … Including you, Raimundo" (he added because Raimundo looked turned down) "And you are all ready for the next level of signature moves. Kimiko, come up first."

Kimiko walked to Master Fung's side.

"Kimiko, throw your strongest attack at the target and feel as much anger and rage as you can," said Master Fung.

"Okay, but just before that Master Fung," she asked. "Could you let me go to my room?"

"I am sorry, Kimiko," said Master Fung. "But very few things are more important than advancing a stage. You may go to your room after we're done. Now, begin!"

Kimiko threw a huge amount of fire at the target, but the shots of arrows and throws of water were able to overpower it … Next came the wind: It send Kimiko flying and she hit against the back of the arena.

"I am slightly displeased, Kimiko," said Master Fung. "Try again later. Omi!"

Omi was a brilliant success, but the wind defeated him. He had, however, beaten the earth!

"Very good, Omi! Now, Raimundo!" said Master Fung.

Raimundo passed the entire course, and just about defeated the wind with his own wind.

"And, of course, Clay!" said Master Fung, and gathered up a new arena.

Clay had the same results as Omi: He defeated his "worst enemy" (fire) but lost against wind.

"Only Raimundo has managed to complete the entire course … However, all of you are worthy of the title of Wudai Warrior! You have earned another step in the race to become Circle Grandmaster. Now, you are free to go where you wish from now," said Master Fung and walked away casually. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi walked into their rooms; But only Kimiko found a man there that handed her a scroll. There were three things on the scroll: A vault, some writing that was probably printed, and a tiny red dot … Wait … A tiny red dot? There was a blast of light and Kimiko left the room, an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" said Dojo Kanojo Cho, the Xiaolin protector of the Shen Gong Wu scroll and a 40-foot dragon (usually 4 foot, and NOT Dragon Warrior).

"I reckon that we want to know what it is?" asked Clay.

"It's a really hot one, according to two facts: Most Shen Gong Wu are REALLY important, we need to get this one. It's called God Star. It lets the user MAKE other Shen Gong Wu of any power … And a good time too, Chase Young is about to become Second Form … Once he does, nothing will be able to stop him. After that, if he completes ANOTHER ritual, he becomes Twentieth Form. Get-" Dojo broke off as he heard Kimiko's cackling, which she stopped abruptly when she noticed that Omi, Rai, Clay, and Dojo were staring at her.

"Kimiko, I'm not joking. Even Chase Young Second Form could kill 200 trillion of you plus the whole world plus ME in one hit! I'm not joking!" Dojo ploughed on and on and on about the dangers of Chase Young, and by the time they left for the Shen Gong Wu all except Omi doubted that Chase Young Second Form could destroy anything they imagined.

Dojo flew them down into the valley … It was not hard to tell where the God Star was, and that Jack was about to touch it. Omi touched it at the same time.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a-"

"Mega-Bots! Attack!" shouted Jack, and a huge robot appeared, a 20-foot clone of Omi that sent him flying with the flick of a finger. Clay and Raimundo joined in, but they met the same fate as Omi. Just before Jack Spicer could laugh his evil laugh, Kimiko jumped in.

"Fire Hurricane!" she shouted, and the fire instantly destroyed all the Mega-Bots. As Kimiko landed her friends started to congratulate her, while Jack screamed his girlish scream, and ran off followed by Wuya.

"You were incredible, Kimiko!" said Clay.

"Thanks, Clay!" Kimiko replied.

"You were great! Anyway, thanks for saving our lives!" Raimundo said, and then he noticed Omi. Omi was not even looking at Kimiko.

"What's wrong, Omi?" he asked. Omi whispered into Raimundo's ear. "I do not understand how Kimiko has powers so much greater than ours? I am water, supposed to destroy machines easier than fire … Yet I cannot touch one and she kicks their backside!"

"You mean kicks their ass!" said Raimundo.

"I did not know Mega-Bots have donkeys …" said Omi.

"It's not donkey … Butt!" said Raimundo.

"But what?" said Omi.

"Never mind!" said Raimundo.

"Children, I have prepared a 40 metre chore list on the table in front of your rooms. It has all 40,000 chores for the day. Using the Shard of Lightning, you will be able to finish them within 5 seconds. Kimiko, I must talk to you!" said Master Fung.

"Yes, Master Fung!" said Kimiko, going with Master Fung.

"How come Kimiko doesn't have to do chores?" asked Raimundo. Master Fung and Kimiko ignored him, and began a walk towards the lane.

The dragons minus Kimiko quickly got hold of the Shard of Lightning and started their 5 second "work".

As soon as Kimiko and Master Fung left eye-sight of the other Dragons they began a run as fast as they could toward the Shen Gong Wu Vault. They had business there …

"When will they come? They've been 10 minutes!" said Raimundo impatiently.

"Yep … I reckon they might be in some trouble," said Clay.

"You think so?" asked Omi. "Master Fung has never been in THAT much trouble before … Should we try to help them?"

Master Fung was piling a tiny speck of dust (even through the Falcon's Eye it was only a speck of dust) into a 6 centimetre cabinet. Clay, who was watching from outside with the Falcon's Eye, was about to come in when he noticed something strange. Master Fung locked the cabinet and it slowly dissolved into "It was lucky that it's my early morning routine to eat a Shen Gong Wu Pill from every single Shen Gong Wu each day," he thought to himself. But then, the strangest thing of all happened.

Kimiko came into view, and stood next to Master Fung.

"I see you have collected some Shen Gong Wu," said a voice through thin air.

"Yes, Master. We have collected 1020,000,000,000 Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Vault … They are now yours. Every 10 days we shall give you at least 10 more Shen Gong Wu until you have the entire collection, which will happen in only 10 more days. However, there is one last step after we do that … We must-"

"Yes, I know, Fung … I have sent an enhanced Mala Mala Jong to take them from the Spicer." Said thin air.

Clay was devastated … Kimiko and Master Fung were working for an unknown being … Their Shen Gong Wu was all gone … And Mala Mala Jong had been sent to get Jack's Shen Gong Wu? This was too much! He was too astounded to even move as the two came out of Kimiko's room.

As soon as Master Fung came out, he saw Clay.

"I see the young one has witnessed us!" he said, before striking Clay hard on the head.

"Clay? Clay, you're awake! Raimundo, come over here!" Omi shouted, looking at Clay with utmost care on his face. Raimundo flipped over to Clay.

"Dude, we found you just outside Kimiko's room … What were you doing there?" asked Raimundo, and before a reply came, he added something else. "Um, maybe you would be better off not knowing, but … ALL OUR SHEN GONG WU HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Suddenly, there was an extremely loud, girlish scream … A familiar one.

A familiar figure came running into the Temple.

"Jack Spicer! We should have known that you have come to steal our Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Omi. Then, he added, "Not that we have any … But still enough to defeat YOU!"

"You don't have any either? Did Mala Mala Jong get yours to?" Jack whimpered.

"No … They mysteriously disappeared somehow … And who would recreate Mala Mala Jong?" asked Omi.

"I don't know who, but he was seriously advanced … This time, he had all 1030,000,000,000 Shen Gong Wu powers on him and he was much stronger and faster," said Jack. "And he's coming this way! PLEASE HELP ME!" he shouted.

What is wrong with Jack? Is he lying about Mala Mala Jong? And will the warriors be able to stop an upgraded Mala Mala Jong?

**Find out on the next chapter of _LORDS OF SHEN GONG WU_!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Chapter 2: Why?**

_**Previously, on Xiaolin Showdown:**_

"Jack Spicer! We should have known that you have come to steal our Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Omi. Then, he added, "Not that we have any … But still enough to defeat YOU!"

"You don't have any either? Did Mala Mala Jong get yours to?" Jack whimpered.

"No … They mysteriously disappeared somehow … And who would recreate Mala Mala Jong?" asked Omi.

"I don't know who, but he was seriously advanced … This time, he had all 1030,000,000,000 Shen Gong Wu powers on him and he was much stronger and faster," said Jack. "And he's coming this way! PLEASE HELP ME!" he shouted

**Chapter 2: Why?**

Mala Mala Jong was free from clutches, and his first target was the young Xiaolin monk that had destroyed him once only a little while back.

He rampaged to the Xiaolin Temple, and saw that the monks were at the ready.

Master Fung had prepared for Mala Mala Jong … He was ready to fight and win.

"FIRE!" he shouted, and all the monks shot Serpent's Tail-combed arrows toward Mala Mala Jong. One of them struck the heart of Jong but was not enough to dismantle it.

"Jong, you have gone to far!" shouted Master Fung. "SHEN GONG WU BOOM!"

A spectacular ray hit Mala Mala Jong, and he evaporated almost instantly. The Shen Gong Wu were left but had been thrown out over the battle field.

Even after their victory, Omi was puzzled … Why had Mala Mala Jong been upgraded? Why had he gone after Jack's Shen Gong Wu? Why had their Shen Gong Wu disappeared? Omi's tiger instincts told him that there was a connection.

"Omi, help your friends with chores," Master Fung said.

"But Master, we have finished chores for the day!"

Master Fung muttered something and then said, "Alright then, tomorrow."

Puzzled, Omi went back to Raimundo and Clay. They were just as puzzled, but Raimundo had plan to make every thing clear.

"Next time Master Fung and Kimiko go off, one of us follows them and sees what they do."

"But who?"

"It should be me! I am the smallest… and the most skilled!" Omi jumped up and cried.

Raimundo laughed and Clay smiled, "Alright, little guy." Omi puffed up his lower lip at being called 'little guy' and turned his head.

The next day, as usual, Master Fung gave them a chore list and took Kimiko away. But instead of starting chores, Omi followed his master and his friend into the Shen Gong Wu vault. They went in, followed by Omi. There, he saw something amazing. They shrunk all the Shen Gong Wu with the Changing Chopsticks and scooped them all up! Suddenly, Kimiko turned around, saw him and landed a kick right in his stomach…

"Omi? Omi, wake up!" Clay cried. Omi sat up and shook his head.

"What happened?" Raimundo said.

"I was going to ask you." Omi said.

"We found you unconscious in the Shen Gong Wu vault!" Raimundo said, "just like we found Clay!"

"I do not remember anything. My memory is like a dead hen."

"You mean dead chicken. No, I mean dead duck. Yes, that's it." Raimundo corrected.

Night was peaceful and so was morning, but when chores came the dragons minus Kimiko had a surprise. Kimiko was doing chores! Kimiko didn't seem to mind, though. Then Dojo shouted "Shen Gong Wu alert! It's the Golden Summoner! It shoots light that blinds opponents for a short while!"

Omi, Raimundo and Clay hopped onto Dojo but Kimiko just said "I have to do chores to make up for the days I missed." And walked away. The rest just shrugged and Dojo set off. He landed where he thought the Golden Summoner would be. There they found Jack Spicer and Wuya, but not the Summoner!

"Give me the GOLDEN SUMMONER!" shouted Wuya, crackling with electricity.

"We haven't got it, ya two-faced snake of a ghost!" shouted Clay.

"Yeah, dude, you've got it!" said Raimundo to Jack Spicer.

"Hey, I haven't got it," said Jack. Evidence was that he was not flying away.

"Well, both me AND Wuya can't be wrong. Someone must have taken it before us," said Dojo. "Hop on, kiddies, there's no point in staying."

"No. Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Omi.

"But, dude, there's nothing to showdown over!" said Raimundo.

"Then I challenge you, Jack Spicer, to an Elemental Dare!" shouted Omi.

"What is an Elemental Dare?" asked Raimundo and Clay simultaneously.

"An Elemental Dare is the greatest wager of all: Each player must wager ALL of their Shen Gong Wu! But, as Jack Spicer has only 1/3 of our Shen Gong Wu, we will only need to wager 1/3 of it!" said Omi.

"The only problem being, I DON'T HAVE ANY SHEN GONG WU!" Jack roared.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Neither do we. Then we shall wager … Nothing!"

"Oh, Omi, I don't really care. Come on. Lets go," said Raimundo.

"Yeah, come on Omi. Training's more fun than this," said Dojo.

Omi, Clay, and Raimundo hopped on to Dojo.

When the Xiaolin Warriors with Dojo reached the Temple, they saw it in flames. Master Fung and the Xiaolin Monks were outside attempting to fight many masked villains, but Kimiko was no where to be seen.

"Master Fung is in trouble. I must help him!" shouted Omi, jumping down from Dojo's back and using water to stifle his strike.

Raimundo tried the same, and when he could not take Clay with him he still made Clay's fall slightly less painful.

Omi rushed up to Master Fung, but the warrior battling him simply dodged Omi's attack and sent him flying.

"I will not allow you to hurt my young monks!" said Master Fung. "SHEN GONG WU BOOM!"

Master Fung through another spectacular beam of light that threw the power of all the Shen Gong Wu that EVER existed (multiplied the power by 100,000,000,000) and also added the user's power, skill, intelligence, ect. In a single beam. However, the warrior simply deflected the hit as Master Fung sent hundreds more towards the warrior. However, in the end, he got a strike in, and he began sending multiple hits into the warriors face. The bandit was thrown against a wall, and did not get up.

"Well done, Master-" said Omi, who broke off when a bandit seized him and began to walk away. None of Omi's strikes could hurt it, and even Master Fung was not hurting it with his Boom.

Suddenly, a group of men jumped down next to Master Fung. They looked about his age, and looked just like him. There were five.

"Welcome, my past friends. Currently we are fighting weak bandits," said Master Fung. Together, they said, "Stage 100,000: Xiaolin Master KO Formation!"

"Water!" shouted Master Fung is a team flash-back. "Ice!"

"Earth!" said one of the group.

"Fire!" shouted one.

"Wind!" shouted another, whirling through the clouds.

"Energy!" shouted one at the back, surrounded in lightning.

"Light!" shouted the one at the front, the leader.

Then, each of them said, "SHEN GONG WU BOOM WUDAI!"

Omi once again felt knowledge about what it did. It sent 1,000 Shen Gong Wu Booms a second at the opponent (and each one had their power at 20,000 times that of the normal maximized power of a normal Boom) and happened for 10 hours that seemed to have been converted into a mili-second.

Each warrior shot at least 1,000,000 Shen Gong Wu Boom Extras (took exactly one second), and it formed a large ball. That ball became smaller in one second, and split up into 7 balls. Two went to Master Fung, and each one else got 1.

They threw the ball at the same time at the bandit holding Omi, who deflected the shot but didn't look too pleased.

Then, the group sped it up. Creating and throwing 7 balls at the same time only took a 10-200th of a second, and they were raining the main as fast as they could. However, the bandit blocked all of them, until they all sped it up even more (10-300th of a second to create and throw 1 ball each and two balls for Master Fung) and shouted Super Soul. Their souls left their body and sped towards the bandit, still doing their sped-up attack. As soon as the soul left the body, a new one appeared, and so on, and suddenly, their was a flash and it showed a dimension attack that made the same sequence (Super Soul, and many sped-up extra attacks WITH the soul) happen infinite times. It had made the bandit stagger back. They did another Dimension Attack of the same type, and did it again and again hundreds of times. In the end, the bandit was sent flying into the wall and crashing right through.

"Xiaolin Palm!" said Master Fung, repairing the wall. He then extinguished the water using a water attack, and turned to his friends. "Clearly the fire reached your parts of the Temple?" asked Master Fung.

"Yes," said the leader. "It has seared all the way to the Stage 100,001 area. I do not know how."

But the fire had not gone. Suddenly, the flames rose higher than ever, and began to spread. Master Fung attempted to stop them, but even he was unable to effect these flames.

"Quickly!" shouted Master Fung. "We must tell the Grandmasters. They are the only people that will be able to save the Temple.

"Monks. Gather around, all Stages included," said Master Fung. "We will be travelling through the Xiaolin Temple, to the Stage 100,001's and up till the Stage 40,000,000's, in hope that they will be able to extinguish these perfect flames."

Everyone gathered around, including Omi, Clay, and Raimundo.

Omi suddenly felt a hug.

"Omi, you're alright!" said Kimiko. She then grouped in. They were the closest to Master Fung and his friends, as they sped their way through the remaining 39,900,000 Stages. However, no one could put out the powerful flames, even the Full Circle Grandmasters, the Stage 40,000,000s. They tried, but it was no use.

"The Temple can be considered ruined," said the Stage 40,000,000. "We are unable to put it out."

But suddenly, the flames went out.

"Omi, partner, what are you so downhearted for?" asked Clay, stepping over Omi.

"I do not understand why," said Omi. "Why warriors have attacked us right after we are unable to get a Shen Gong Wu. 5 billion of the Stage 40,000,000's greatest fighters ever, with the ability to kill 9 Wuya's each, not being able to put out simple flames. And Kimiko and Master Fung acting strangely. It is erased from my Tiger Instincts, but it seems suspicious. Why?"

"Dude, forget it. The Temple was just saved!" said Raimundo, stepping up. "Oh, yeah, Omi … Up for a battle?"

Omi's frown turned upside down.

"Lets go, Raimundo!" he shouted. They jumped into the arena.

Omi jumped up to kick Raimundo, but he found that he could no longer do 14-foot jumps: He could only do 6 foot jumps, and Raimundo was exactly that size. Raimundo dodged the strike and used Hurricane Wave on Omi from high in the sky. Omi dodged it barely, only to be struck by Raimundo who had caved Omi in. Omi jumped towards Raimundo and started a quick series of attacks that Raimundo blocked easily, and followed with an extremely fast and powerful punch to the face and sent Omi flying into the pond.

"Lake Wave, Water!" shouted Omi, and a huge ray of pure water sped towards Omi.

However, Raimundo raised his hands, and through what looked like green Magic at it. The water was penetrated easily and it struck Omi, who went flying and crashing into the fence of the Training Arena.

"Where did you …" began Omi, but Raimundo cut him off before he could finish.

"Learn it?" Rai finished. "From Master Fung. He's teaching me Xiaolin and Heylin Magic!"

"I wish to learn it as well!" said Omi. "Teach me!"

"Omi?" called a calm voice. "Come, I wish to talk to you.

"Very well, Master Fung. I am coming," replied Omi. He turned to Raimundo. "Master Fung will teach me greater magic than you will ever have!"

Omi turned and walked to Master Fung.

"Yes, Master," said Omi. What is it you want me for?"

"I wish to begin your lessons. Here, you will learn many things. For every first third of the year, now known as a term, you will learn Heylin and Xiaolin Magic. Obviously, this year it will be Xiaolin. The second third of your year will be honing your normal physical combat skills. And the last third will, of course, hone your element. Now, we must begin our lesson," said Master Fung. "The first skill is called the Ice Forge. To do it, you must summon a Lake Wave, and use the ice within you to freeze it with as much magic as possible. To do this, bring out the ice within you, feel confidence, and let it flow out with deliberation and determination. Do this very quickly and horizontally before letting it flow. It will form a ball. Now, throw as much water as you can towards it (with your determination) and it will become a huge 50 foot wall of infinitely-thick ice. Try!"

Omi tried, but failed.

"Again!" said Master Fung.

It took Omi almost 12 goes before succeeding.

"I have done it!" said Omi. "I have managed to create an Ice Forge! What is the next skill, Master?"

"The next skill is called an Ice Roll. It requires determination, deliberation, and many other qualities," said Master Fung. "First, hit your opponent hard into a wall. Use a Lake Wave on him until you have just enough Stamina to cast an Ice Roll. This attack requires ¾ of the average Stage 3's Stamina, so that is how long I recommend holding the Lake Wave for. Then, strike him from one side to gain his Stamina. Then strike him on the other for some more. Do this continuously until you have full Stamina again, and then throw him into a lake. Now, use Ice Forge first on the lake and then on yourself. Next, use Tsunami Strike on the Ice and free your limbs. This will make you hard to defeat as you will be covered in ice, and your limbs will be flexible enough to fight hard. Begin."

Omi attempted the Ice Roll, but found it much harder than the Ice Forge. He made one at the end of the lesson with great difficulty. He decided to use only Ice Forge for now.

Omi stepped outside just to narrowly dodge a knocked-out Clay.

"My powers stopped Clay, the big Texas-sized dude. I won't have trouble with a 1-foot Xiaolin Dragon 1/6th my size," said Raimundo as Omi and he went into the training arena.

"Prepare to be defeated!" shouted Omi.

"I think not!" said Raimundo. "Sparkling Wind!"

Suddenly Omi felt his eyes get blown back with tremendous force, but not the rest of his body.

"Tsunami Strike!" he shouted. Raimundo dodged easily, but Omi was ready. As quickly as possible, he used magic.

"Ice Forge!" shouted Omi, doing the moves in the correct order. After a second, an Ice Forge was advancing on calm Raimundo.

"Leopard Saharah!" shouted Raimundo, and an equally strong force of wind (infinitely thick, heavy, and with a 1 kilometre size on all sides) pushed the Ice Forge back.

Omi concentrated hard on putting more power into his force. The sides were getting even, but Raimundo was heating up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted, and his Leopard Saharah turned into the claw of a single HUGE leopard.

Omi pushed all his power, but it was no good. He was distracted.

"Raimundo, I am worried. I cannot fight you right now until my mind is at rest," said Omi. "I am worried about all these strange events. My head hurts. I must get some rest."

Omi was walking towards his room when he heard a cackle from Kimiko's room. Deciding not to go in, he used his Falcon Eye power to look inside. Master Fung and Kimiko were standing in front of thin air.

They piled a speck of dust into the vault. It disappeared.

"You have done well!" said a voice. "We have collected all the Shen Gong Wu except the God Star."

"Yes, Master," said Master Fung. "Master Young?"

Omi understood now. It had all been a cover. He pieced the puzzle together, and it fit in. He left to warn Clay and Raimundo, his mind racing.

How can Master Fung and Kimiko be doing this? Why are they taking the Shen Gong Wu? And who is this "Young"?

**Find out on the next chapter of _LORDS OF SHEN GONG WU_**!


	3. Chapter 3: Orders from Young

**Chapter 4: Master Fung**

_**Previously, on Xiaolin Showdown:**_

"Now you have my friend to help, you no longer need me. I will keep an eye on you," the boy said, and disappeared.

"Wait!" Omi cried after him, but there was no hope.

"I'm sorry for stealing all the Shen Gong Wu, guys," she said. "Chase Young hypnotized me."

"I reckon its okay," said Clay. "You didn't mean it."

"I am glad you are back, Kimiko," said Omi. "But we must try the Upgraded Gem of Invulnerability. We have eaten the pill of the normal one, which we could not use because of life-force sucking. Now that problem is over, but the effect is now permanent. I will try first!"

Omi opened it, and took the pill and slowly ate it. It tasted bad, but he felt incredible energy surge through his veins.

"Master Circle Grandmaster, WATER!" he shouted, readying a huge ball of water. He then calmed, and absorbed it through his hand. "It works!"

**Chapter 4: Master Fung**

Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo have also tried the Gem of Invulnerability. They now have infinite powers.

"Come!" said Omi. "If Master Fung is possessed like Clay was when we fought Sabeeny, all we must do is exhaust his body!"

But there was no need to attack Master Fung. The powerful Stage 100,000 attacked THEM with his Shen Gong Wu Boom. Even though the warriors were infinitely strong, they were hurtled back into a wall.

Standing up quickly, Omi said, "You will not defeat us, possessing spirit!"

Omi struck Master Fung across the cheek only to be returned by a megaton kick that threw him into a Raimundo in the air.

Slowly they got up to see Clay throwing a lasso at Master Fung. Master Fung easily reflected it and in moments Clay was tied up on the ground. Kimiko hurried to untie him.

"Are you OK?" she asked. Clay nodded.

"Clay! Kimiko!" Omi shouted. "You must go and try to find the solution to winning against Master Fung!"

"But…"

"As you say nooo buts!" said Omi. "FULL MASTER CIRCLE GRANDMASTER MAGIC PHYSICAL ELEMENTAL FORMATION ATTACK, Water!"

Omi let out a spring of water at Master Fung, who deflected it although it was the top attack on the level 400 times his. They all did that attack, and combined their power into Omi's.

"Now, you will fall!" shouted Omi. "Full Attack!"

Omi combined his attack with Raimundo's, Clay's, and Kimiko's. The jet of power struck Master Fung. This time, there was no physical effect but Master Fung fell backwards for a few seconds.

Next, Master Fung charged up a huge energy ball.

"Stupid little boy!" he said, throwing the energy ball.

Omi tried doing a Full Dimension x Infinite Super Soul with all other 10 Dimensionals x Infinite counted , but even that was not enough when he sent a million every second. Whatever he threw at the huge, powerful energy ball just bounced off. The ball was getting closer every second, and Omi didn't have the chi to run.

KABOOOOOOOM!

Omi was lying flat on his back. Blood oozed out of his mouth slowly, as Master Fung looked at him from 7 feet above.

"Hello, mighty Dragon of Water," he said calmly. "Its not a surprise that you, once again, cannot harness any where near the power of a Shen Gong Wu. Especially the Gem of Invulnerability."

Omi would have gasped if his muscles could summon the energy.

Suddenly, Kimiko came out from no-where and struck Master Fung across the cheek many times, simply pushing him back temporarily.

"Here, combine the Gem you have and the Gem on the paper!" she said quickly, before Master Fung kicked her right into an oncoming Clay. She was, of course, not enough to knock Clay down.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" he said, and he kicked Master Fung directly with his leg. Master Fung allowed one hit, which did not hurt him, and then quickly spun around Clay and head butted him.

In the meanwhile, Omi was taking the Gem of Invulnerability and he placed it on top of the Gem on the paper.

There was a huge explosion, and the living quarters of Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko, split up into mid-air. Thankfully, they landed back right where they were in the first place.

The Xiaolin Warriors now had each double that power. Before Master Fung could attack, they all sent millions of millions of Full Dimension x Infinite Super Soul with all other 10 Dimensionals x Infinite counted every second. Master Fung blocked them all, but eventually one struck him and allowed thousands of others to get him. Soon, Master Fung was down on his knees but he looked forever strong. The warriors did not have the chi energy to build up another.

Master Fung jumped into the air and struck the warriors down using 4 quick tackle moves. They now had even chi, but whilst Master Fung's was growing, there's was going down.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYAAH!" screamed Omi, hitting Master Fung thousands of times using his chi-gainer move.

Omi did another large use of trillions of trillions of trillions of Full Dimension x Infinite Super Soul with all other 10 Dimensionals x Infinite counted every second, and his friends followed his lead. This time, they held their attack for a long time, and by the end Master Fung had very little chi left, and was loosing it fast.

"HAAHYA!" shouted Omi, striking Master Fung quickly with his leg one last time.

Master Fung fell on the ground, bleeding, unconscious.

"Stop!" shouted Kimiko. "We only need to make him unconscious so that we can re-trance him! One of us needs to stand guard over Master Fung. Keep a safe distance so that we have more time to come, and hit him as soon as he shows signs of movement. The rest of us need to find out how to trance people-"

"In one minute?" said Raimundo. "Lets just go get one of Master Fung's friends and tell him some gibberish!"

"I will stay here!" said Omi. "Kimiko, go and see Master Fung's fire friend! Clay, go and see Master Fung's earth friend! And Raimundo … Go and see Master Fung's wind friend!"

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where Master Yang is?" Kimiko asked a kindly looking Xiaolin Apprentice who was practising a flying leopard attack.

"Sorry, -uh," he said.

"Kimiko!" said Kimiko.

"Sorry, Kimiko, but Master Yang is training some Stage 99,999's now. Worst time, isn't it? You must walk 999,999,999 miles to get there!" said the boy.

Kimiko almost screamed with fright. Master Fung would have to be dead to let her wait that long.

"I hope the others have better luck," she said to herself, before turning and leaving Master Yang's area (after a 20,000 mile walk which she ran as fast as possible).

"Hello?" asked Clay. "I don't suppose one of you could tell me where Master Hui is?"

Clay, who was not very fast, had only walked one mile or so through the Dragon-in-Training area, with no luck in anyone telling him where to find Master Hui.

Clay then saw a small, sweating boy and walked right up to him.

"Hi there, little fella," he said, grabbing the boy just as he ran. "Could you tell me where Master Hui is?"

"Y-yes," said the boy. "He should be coming here in 2 minutes."

Two minutes wasn't a long time, so Clay decided to wait there. However, by the time he had waited, two minutes was up and there, in front of him, stood Master Hui.

"Master Hui," stammered Clay. "I-I-"

"Tell me, young boy, why you are in this boy's group?" he asked. "I remember that you are supposed to be with your Master Fung."

"Sir," said Clay. "We need to un-trance Master Fung! Please help us!"

Master Hui's eyes widened, and a huge rock giant appeared. Master Hui jumped on top of him.

"Hop on, Clay," said Master Hui, and the giants took off. There was a master to be saved.

Raimundo wasn't hurrying to get Master Wang. He had two reasons for lounging: The greatest being that, even with his element being wind, it would take 10 minutes flying 10,000 miles at top speed, let alone 1,000,000,000 possible miles; And he knew that one of his friends would surely have success. In fact, he had decided to take a few minutes off.

Lying down, Raimundo took out a hidden cheese burger from his robes and slowly bit into it. Little did he know, he was in the territory of a group of Xiaolin Apprentice's.

Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Master Hui were impatiently waiting for Raimundo.

"Kimiko! Master Hui!" Omi cried. "We must do it quickly! Master Fung will soon get up!"

Master Hui did something amazing. Just like Omi did when he was letting out his chi, Master Hui had whitish grills in his head. Suddenly, one of his hands turned red and he touched Master Fung. There was a flash of light. Master Hui was gone and Master Fung was standing there, looking perfectly normal.

"Well done, Wudai Warriors," he said. "You have freed me from the grip of the most powerful warrior that has ever existed. Well done."

Master Fung then looked around the group.

"Where is Raimundo?" he asked.

"He has not returned," replied Omi. "He is brave, and is trying against all odds to find Master Wang. We now no longer need to," Omi added.

"Zzzzzzzzz …" Raimundo snored lightly, still munching through his gigantic bag of cheese burgers.

"Raimundo?" Omi called. "Raimundo, is that you?"

"Huh-what?" Raimundo sat up on the bench.

"What are you doing!" Omi shouted. "Are you not supposed to be getting Master Wang?"

"Yeah, I am, but seeing as though Master Fung's fine," Raimundo looked at Master Fung. "There's no need."

"WHY WERE YOU NOT GETTING MASTER WANG?" Omi shouted.

"Okay, okay," said Raimundo. "I took a few minutes off. So what?"

"Master Fung could have ended the Xiaolin Temple!" Omi screamed, now close to being mad himself.

"Calm down, Omi," said Kimiko. She turned to Raimundo. "Rai, why were you sleeping?"

Before Raimundo could reply…

"A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself, kiddies," said Dojo, coming up to them. "It's the God Star. The one we got before was fake, implanted by that fool Jesse."

"We must leave at once! This is the greatest Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said, jumping on to Dojo.

"Yes. You will find the God Star very useful in stopping Chase Young Twentieth Form's plan, though it will not defeat him. You must get it." Master Fung said.

"Come on!" said Omi. "Ummm … Master?"

"Yes?" Master Fung looked at Omi. "Does not Dojo have the God Star?"

Dojo's tail waved in panic.

"No," he said. "Why would Dashi give me the God Star?"

"Well, we have heard that Chase Young knows that you have it," said Omi. "He has known everything so far, and therefore I trust his knowledge."

"Okay, okay," Dojo cried. "Here, take it. Just don't hurt me!"

"Come," said a voice. Master Hui appeared. "The Stage 40,000,000's are holding a meeting on how to defeat Chase Young. All the population of the entire Xiaolin Temple must go."

"Come," said Master Fung to the monks. "Stay close to me, and keep your balance. Most of all, remember how far we are travelling. We will be travelling at 10100 trillion miles a second, so you will have to hold on for 10 seconds. For the benefit of themselves, the Dragons-in-Training that are closest to me should hold on to me. Everyone else, find a Stage 99,999 to touch. Once all of them are taken up, take someone of a slightly lower rank. The higher the rank the more comfortable the ride, though only Dragons-in-Training that are touching me will feel very comfortable. Let us BEGIN! Stage 100,000 Xiaolin Master Chariot, WATER!"

Water surrounded Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko as they found a Stage 99,999 to touch. They, luckily, got one, and the quick ten-second ride began.

Omi felt more pain than he had ever experienced before. But soon, he reached a huge area. In the distance, using his Falcon's Eye power, he saw lots of little 1 mile group areas, now free of any people. They were standing inside the Stage 40,000,000 Meeting Area. There, seated in the high chair, was the King of the Xiaolin Temple: King Jong.


	4. Chapter 4: Master Fung

**Chapter 4: Master Fung**

_**Previously, on Xiaolin Showdown:**_

"Now you have my friend to help, you no longer need me. I will keep an eye on you," the boy said, and disappeared.

"Wait!" Omi cried after him, but there was no hope.

"I'm sorry for stealing all the Shen Gong Wu, guys," she said. "Chase Young hypnotized me."

"I reckon its okay," said Clay. "You didn't mean it."

"I am glad you are back, Kimiko," said Omi. "But we must try the Upgraded Gem of Invulnerability. We have eaten the pill of the normal one, which we could not use because of life-force sucking. Now that problem is over, but the effect is now permanent. I will try first!"

Omi opened it, and took the pill and slowly ate it. It tasted bad, but he felt incredible energy surge through his veins.

"Master Circle Grandmaster, WATER!" he shouted, readying a huge ball of water. He then calmed, and absorbed it through his hand. "It works!"

**Chapter 4: Master Fung**

Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo have also tried the Gem of Invulnerability. They now have infinite powers.

"Come!" said Omi. "If Master Fung is possessed like Clay was when we fought Sabeeny, all we must do is exhaust his body!"

But there was no need to attack Master Fung. The powerful Stage 100,000 attacked THEM with his Shen Gong Wu Boom. Even though the warriors were infinitely strong, they were hurtled back into a wall.

Standing up quickly, Omi said, "You will not defeat us, possessing spirit!"

Omi struck Master Fung across the cheek only to be returned by a megaton kick that threw him into a Raimundo in the air.

Slowly they got up to see Clay throwing a lasso at Master Fung. Master Fung easily reflected it and in moments Clay was tied up on the ground. Kimiko hurried to untie him.

"Are you OK?" she asked. Clay nodded.

"Clay! Kimiko!" Omi shouted. "You must go and try to find the solution to winning against Master Fung!"

"But…"

"As you say nooo buts!" said Omi. "FULL MASTER CIRCLE GRANDMASTER MAGIC PHYSICAL ELEMENTAL FORMATION ATTACK, Water!"

Omi let out a spring of water at Master Fung, who deflected it although it was the top attack on the level 400 times his. They all did that attack, and combined their power into Omi's.

"Now, you will fall!" shouted Omi. "Full Attack!"

Omi combined his attack with Raimundo's, Clay's, and Kimiko's. The jet of power struck Master Fung. This time, there was no physical effect but Master Fung fell backwards for a few seconds.

Next, Master Fung charged up a huge energy ball.

"Stupid little boy!" he said, throwing the energy ball.

Omi tried doing a Full Dimension x Infinite Super Soul with all other 10 Dimensionals x Infinite counted , but even that was not enough when he sent a million every second. Whatever he threw at the huge, powerful energy ball just bounced off. The ball was getting closer every second, and Omi didn't have the chi to run.

KABOOOOOOOM!

Omi was lying flat on his back. Blood oozed out of his mouth slowly, as Master Fung looked at him from 7 feet above.

"Hello, mighty Dragon of Water," he said calmly. "Its not a surprise that you, once again, cannot harness any where near the power of a Shen Gong Wu. Especially the Gem of Invulnerability."

Omi would have gasped if his muscles could summon the energy.

Suddenly, Kimiko came out from no-where and struck Master Fung across the cheek many times, simply pushing him back temporarily.

"Here, combine the Gem you have and the Gem on the paper!" she said quickly, before Master Fung kicked her right into an oncoming Clay. She was, of course, not enough to knock Clay down.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" he said, and he kicked Master Fung directly with his leg. Master Fung allowed one hit, which did not hurt him, and then quickly spun around Clay and head butted him.

In the meanwhile, Omi was taking the Gem of Invulnerability and he placed it on top of the Gem on the paper.

There was a huge explosion, and the living quarters of Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko, split up into mid-air. Thankfully, they landed back right where they were in the first place.

The Xiaolin Warriors now had each double that power. Before Master Fung could attack, they all sent millions of millions of Full Dimension x Infinite Super Soul with all other 10 Dimensionals x Infinite counted every second. Master Fung blocked them all, but eventually one struck him and allowed thousands of others to get him. Soon, Master Fung was down on his knees but he looked forever strong. The warriors did not have the chi energy to build up another.

Master Fung jumped into the air and struck the warriors down using 4 quick tackle moves. They now had even chi, but whilst Master Fung's was growing, there's was going down.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYAAH!" screamed Omi, hitting Master Fung thousands of times using his chi-gainer move.

Omi did another large use of trillions of trillions of trillions of Full Dimension x Infinite Super Soul with all other 10 Dimensionals x Infinite counted every second, and his friends followed his lead. This time, they held their attack for a long time, and by the end Master Fung had very little chi left, and was loosing it fast.

"HAAHYA!" shouted Omi, striking Master Fung quickly with his leg one last time.

Master Fung fell on the ground, bleeding, unconscious.

"Stop!" shouted Kimiko. "We only need to make him unconscious so that we can re-trance him! One of us needs to stand guard over Master Fung. Keep a safe distance so that we have more time to come, and hit him as soon as he shows signs of movement. The rest of us need to find out how to trance people-"

"In one minute?" said Raimundo. "Lets just go get one of Master Fung's friends and tell him some gibberish!"

"I will stay here!" said Omi. "Kimiko, go and see Master Fung's fire friend! Clay, go and see Master Fung's earth friend! And Raimundo … Go and see Master Fung's wind friend!"

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where Master Yang is?" Kimiko asked a kindly looking Xiaolin Apprentice who was practising a flying leopard attack.

"Sorry, -uh," he said.

"Kimiko!" said Kimiko.

"Sorry, Kimiko, but Master Yang is training some Stage 99,999's now. Worst time, isn't it? You must walk 999,999,999 miles to get there!" said the boy.

Kimiko almost screamed with fright. Master Fung would have to be dead to let her wait that long.

"I hope the others have better luck," she said to herself, before turning and leaving Master Yang's area (after a 20,000 mile walk which she ran as fast as possible).

"Hello?" asked Clay. "I don't suppose one of you could tell me where Master Hui is?"

Clay, who was not very fast, had only walked one mile or so through the Dragon-in-Training area, with no luck in anyone telling him where to find Master Hui.

Clay then saw a small, sweating boy and walked right up to him.

"Hi there, little fella," he said, grabbing the boy just as he ran. "Could you tell me where Master Hui is?"

"Y-yes," said the boy. "He should be coming here in 2 minutes."

Two minutes wasn't a long time, so Clay decided to wait there. However, by the time he had waited, two minutes was up and there, in front of him, stood Master Hui.

"Master Hui," stammered Clay. "I-I-"

"Tell me, young boy, why you are in this boy's group?" he asked. "I remember that you are supposed to be with your Master Fung."

"Sir," said Clay. "We need to un-trance Master Fung! Please help us!"

Master Hui's eyes widened, and a huge rock giant appeared. Master Hui jumped on top of him.

"Hop on, Clay," said Master Hui, and the giants took off. There was a master to be saved.

Raimundo wasn't hurrying to get Master Wang. He had two reasons for lounging: The greatest being that, even with his element being wind, it would take 10 minutes flying 10,000 miles at top speed, let alone 1,000,000,000 possible miles; And he knew that one of his friends would surely have success. In fact, he had decided to take a few minutes off.

Lying down, Raimundo took out a hidden cheese burger from his robes and slowly bit into it. Little did he know, he was in the territory of a group of Xiaolin Apprentice's.

Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Master Hui were impatiently waiting for Raimundo.

"Kimiko! Master Hui!" Omi cried. "We must do it quickly! Master Fung will soon get up!"

Master Hui did something amazing. Just like Omi did when he was letting out his chi, Master Hui had whitish grills in his head. Suddenly, one of his hands turned red and he touched Master Fung. There was a flash of light. Master Hui was gone and Master Fung was standing there, looking perfectly normal.

"Well done, Wudai Warriors," he said. "You have freed me from the grip of the most powerful warrior that has ever existed. Well done."

Master Fung then looked around the group.

"Where is Raimundo?" he asked.

"He has not returned," replied Omi. "He is brave, and is trying against all odds to find Master Wang. We now no longer need to," Omi added.

"Zzzzzzzzz …" Raimundo snored lightly, still munching through his gigantic bag of cheese burgers.

"Raimundo?" Omi called. "Raimundo, is that you?"

"Huh-what?" Raimundo sat up on the bench.

"What are you doing!" Omi shouted. "Are you not supposed to be getting Master Wang?"

"Yeah, I am, but seeing as though Master Fung's fine," Raimundo looked at Master Fung. "There's no need."

"WHY WERE YOU NOT GETTING MASTER WANG?" Omi shouted.

"Okay, okay," said Raimundo. "I took a few minutes off. So what?"

"Master Fung could have ended the Xiaolin Temple!" Omi screamed, now close to being mad himself.

"Calm down, Omi," said Kimiko. She turned to Raimundo. "Rai, why were you sleeping?"

Before Raimundo could reply…

"A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself, kiddies," said Dojo, coming up to them. "It's the God Star. The one we got before was fake, implanted by that fool Jesse."

"We must leave at once! This is the greatest Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said, jumping on to Dojo.

"Yes. You will find the God Star very useful in stopping Chase Young Twentieth Form's plan, though it will not defeat him. You must get it." Master Fung said.

"Come on!" said Omi. "Ummm … Master?"

"Yes?" Master Fung looked at Omi. "Does not Dojo have the God Star?"

Dojo's tail waved in panic.

"No," he said. "Why would Dashi give me the God Star?"

"Well, we have heard that Chase Young knows that you have it," said Omi. "He has known everything so far, and therefore I trust his knowledge."

"Okay, okay," Dojo cried. "Here, take it. Just don't hurt me!"

"Come," said a voice. Master Hui appeared. "The Stage 40,000,000's are holding a meeting on how to defeat Chase Young. All the population of the entire Xiaolin Temple must go."

"Come," said Master Fung to the monks. "Stay close to me, and keep your balance. Most of all, remember how far we are travelling. We will be travelling at 10100 trillion miles a second, so you will have to hold on for 10 seconds. For the benefit of themselves, the Dragons-in-Training that are closest to me should hold on to me. Everyone else, find a Stage 99,999 to touch. Once all of them are taken up, take someone of a slightly lower rank. The higher the rank the more comfortable the ride, though only Dragons-in-Training that are touching me will feel very comfortable. Let us BEGIN! Stage 100,000 Xiaolin Master Chariot, WATER!"

Water surrounded Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko as they found a Stage 99,999 to touch. They, luckily, got one, and the quick ten-second ride began.

Omi felt more pain than he had ever experienced before. But soon, he reached a huge area. In the distance, using his Falcon's Eye power, he saw lots of little 1 mile group areas, now free of any people. They were standing inside the Stage 40,000,000 Meeting Area. There, seated in the high chair, was the King of the Xiaolin Temple: King Jong.


End file.
